Hyperion LS (Lego Surge)
Type: Balance *System: HLS *Piece Count: 31 Hyperion has been around for a long time. He has been re-designed, this is his new form. It's a simple design but the lego bey is actually very strong. BB: Hyperion Lego Surge The Bit Beast for this lego beyblade is a pheonix like bird made of fire with blue flames on the edges of his wings. He has a bone like exoskeleton on his wings, chest,feet, and a helmet shaped piece on his head. The element is more pertained to lightning and fire, thus the name Lego Surge. BP: Hyperion L.S. Model *Piece Count: 2 *Layers: 2 This is the second tightest model. To assure it always be spun very fast, the clutch is difficult to release. AR: Grinding Inferno *Piece Count: 13 *Layers: 3 This is one of the lightest HLS attack rings there are. In fact, the only part of the attack ring that actually attacks is the middle layer. The other two layers just support the attack ring and prevent it from breaking. It's given the name "Grinding Inferno" Because while spinning the attack ring's setup causes it to grind up against the opponent and typically it can destroy the opponents spin entirely. Although it's light this attack ring is actually very good. Use in Lightweight Attack Combo: *AR: Grinding Inferno *WD: 6 wide *RC: Gear Change Core *Spin Direction: either (no dynamics) Use in Endurance Combo: *AR: Grinding Inferno *WD: 8 Wide Heavy *RC: Free Spin Bearing *Spin Direction: either (no dynamics) WD: SWD 8 Wide Spikes *Piece Count: 12 *Layers: 2 This is one of the greatest SWD's there are. The SWD cinsists of 4 spikes on the second layer. These spikes are designed to either wear down the opponents spin or completely destroy the opponents spin. This SWD can cause a great deal of recoil which in turn can stop Hyperion L.S. as well. But combined with an attack type core the the recoil can be lessened. Use in Attack Combo: *AR: Winged Upper *WD: SWD 8 Wide Spikes *RC: Wax Flat Core *Spin Direction: Left Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Circle Smasher *WD: SWD 8 Wide Spikes *RC: Flat Core *Spin Direction: Left RC: Manual Change Core *Piece Count: 4 *Layers: 5 This is the greatest part of Hyperion LS by far. This core changes from Endurance Mode, to Attack Mode. To switch to endurance mode the round 2x2 on the top of the core must be taken off. Then the axle in the middle of the core must be pushed down. Top switch to attack mode simply push the bottom of the axle into the round plastic ring. This core works efficiantly and the change mechinism works well. When in attack mode this core can reduce recoil and sometimes even nuetralize it. As it makes giant swiping movements it just attacks. Make no mistake, there can still be recoil but this core (in attack mode) can lessen it. In endurance mode this core cause more recoil for Hyperion LS. When it's stationary hitting an opponent will cause a large amount of recoil. But endurance mode has a few perks, One is even though there is recoil, the opponent is knocked around just as much, giving Hyperion a little bit of an advantage as he will be able to stadium out other lego beys very easily. All in all this core is a very good part. Use in Attack Combo: *AR: Tidal Wave Smasher *WD: 6 Wide Tornado 2 *RC: Manual Change Core *Spin Direction: Left Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Winged Upper *WD: 8 Wide *RC: Flat Core *Spin Direction: Right